


...Just a Dream...

by SuriQuill



Series: The Just A... Series [3]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuriQuill/pseuds/SuriQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kratos Dreams about Lloyd   SPOILERS! Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Just a Dream...

… **Just a Dream…** Kratos' POV

I close my eyes against the sun as I lean back; stretching; enjoying the beauty and calm of this meadow just bordering the forest.

"Daddy!" comes the high pitched voice of my son.

I don't even have time to open my eyes before the full weight of his active body connects with my legs, throwing off my balance and I land in a sitting position on the ground.

Surprised, my eyes fly open and I'm staring into the smiling, and giggling, face of Lloyd.

His brown eyes are bright and his hair- what can I say? - It’s like him- everywhere.

With a laugh, I grab him under the arms and Lying back on the grass, I lift him over me and balance his chest on my hands, swaying him side to side and back and forth. I revile in the smile on his face-HER smile- and his laughter.

"Fwy!" He yells gleefully as he spreads his arms out away from his body. "I fwy, Daddy! I an Angel!" Shocked, I cease the swaying motion.

"Angel?" I gasp aloud as my mind thinks **how can he…?**

"Mommy's Angel." Lloyd giggles as he wiggles to get me to make him 'Fly' again.

My heart's relived and I smile. "Yes Lloyd." I tell him "Mommy's Angel." I bring him down onto my chest and give him a hug.

He wiggles off of me.

"'oish!" He voice calls out as he runs over to, and hugs my green and white 'dog' that had just come out of the forest.

"Hay Noishe!"!" I say sitting up. He walks over to me, Lloyd following behind him.

"Whatcha got their Noishie?" I say holding my hand out.

He drops the round object he's carrying into my hand.

I smile and throw it, Noishe running after it.

Lloyd giggles clapping his hands as Noishe jumps up and catches it "'gen!" he squeals falling backwards onto his bottom, still giggling. "'gen!" He squeals, once again.

"Noishe." I say holding out my hand.

Noishe runs over and drops the object into my hand.

Smiling wider, I walk on my knees over the few feet to Lloyd.

Taking his hand I place the object, a ball small enough to fit in a dog's mouth, in his hand and Holds it there.

"Sit!" I say looking to Noishe, He does, "Stay!" I say before helping Lloyd throw the ball.

Noishe looks longingly from the ball.

I wait a bit before saying "Fetch!" Noishe nearly grins at me before running after the ball.

Lloyd squeals as Noishe catches it.

I move back to where I was before.

Lloyd looks in confusion from me to Noishe before his eyes light up "'oish!" he says holding out his little hands.

Noishe comes running and drops the ball into Lloyd's hand.

Lloyd giggles again. "'it!" he says and Noishe sits.

"'tay!" he says before 'throwing' the ball.

It hits the ground in front of him before rolling a few inches. "feth!" he says and Noishe goes over and grabs it.

This goes on for a bit before I hear the sound I dread the most.

The sound of a perfect murderer, moving through the woods.

"Lord Kratos!" I hear a voice yell.

Noishe growls, dropping the ball, and walks over to Lloyd and grabs the back of his shirt, picking him up.

"Bye Bye Daddy!" Lloyd says waving good-bye to me.

"Lloyd!" I yell "Noishe! Wait!" I yell again as they head into the woods away from the sounds…

"Lloyd!" I yell, sitting bolt upright in my bed, I'm sweating.

I look up as someone knocks on my door.

"Lord Kratos!" A male voice says.

My door opens "Lord Kratos!" a Desian says sticking his head in.

"Lord Yggdrassill would like to see you…are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine…" I say, "It was…Just a Dream…"

 


End file.
